Bittersweet Darkness
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: The world changed before her eyes as Natsume Hyuuga sunk his fangs into her neck. Vampires weren't fantasy, Mikan now knew that first-handed. But Natsume and the others left one thing unmentioned. She was bound to Natsume for eternity.


I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Darkness<br>**_Chapter One: Bloodlines_

Darkness is a simple thing. People can understand it with ease, because in some point of their lives, they experienced it. However, something like the mythical creature of the night, people comprehend it as a fantasy.

Vampires. They stalk the night as it's ruler. And some of them reside at Alice Academy, living among humans. A vampire is really just darkness, though. So if people can figure out the meaning behind the word darkness, why is the definition of vampire so far off?

The vampires that reside in Alice Academy are forbidden to drink blood. There was, however, a system called _Mortal Sacrifice_. It's when a human willingly gives themself up as food. There are hundreds of humans that would kill for the chance to become a mortal sacrifice because in exchange, immortality is granted.

So poor Natsume Hyuuga, the target of countless fans.

"Hey Natsume! Seems like Aoi and Hotaru's getting friendly with the new girl!" Koko informed.

"Tch. Always finding more trouble, that little brat," Natsume growled. Imai was suppose to be here to set a _good _example_._

"Natsume, loosen up, will you? Being friends with one human won't hurt Aoi," Ruka reasoned.

"It's that nice side of you that's going to come around and bite you one day. Don't forget that your second in command. If anything happens to me, the covenant will depend on _you_." Disapproval was evident in Natsume's voice. "If your one of those nice commanders, you'll die the moment you step foot in battle."

Ruka sighed. Natsume wouldn't change, and it was pointless to argue. "Yes sir," he mumbled.

"Where are they, anway?" Natsume asked, turning his attention back to Koko.

"They should be here any second," Koko said, looking around. "Oh! There they are!" Koko pointed towards the three girls entering the classroom, chatting away.

"Annoying," Natsume muttered. "She's going to give the Hyuuga name a bad reputation soon. And Imai too, tch."

"Oh, Natsume. Like I said, you should really lighten up. You could learn a thing or two from Aoi," Ruka sighed.

"The day Natsume Hyuuga acts like Aoi! And then whats next? Jin-Jin's gonna come in dressed in a pink tu-tu?" Koko laughed loud enough to earn stares.

"Shut up," Natsume warned dangerously as Aoi and Hotaru made their ways to the last two rows of the classroom, the new girl following right behind them.

Natsume glared. "Aoi, get rid of it," he ordered. "No humans allowed here."

Aoi turned to face her brother and said, "Get rid of what, my dearest brother?" Aoi smiled innocently, as if she had no idea what Natsume was talking about.

Hotaru snickered and then took her seat next to Ruka. "Go ahead, Mikan. You can yell at him, if you want. We all know he deserves to be scolded at for a change," Hotaru nodded, as if she was giving a little girl permission to play outside for an hour.

Then, as if on cue, the brunette screamed at Natsume. "Who are you calling "it", you jerk! If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all! I can't believe your Aoi's brother...you weirdo! I have a right to sit wherever I want!"

Natsume found himself amused. Someone needed to teach this girl a lesson. "You should really run while you have the chance, little girl," Natsume smirked. He already anticipated what she would say next.

Mikan frowned. "I don't think so. I'm not big on running, actually. So don't go off thinking your better than everyone! Who do you think you are? Some supreme ruler?"

Aoi shifted in her seat, growing uncomfortable. "Um, Mikan?" Aoi started, but Natsume beat her to it.

Leaning in, Natsume whispered, "You'll regret setting foot in my territory, you low-class human." And then, he sunk his fangs into her exposed neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed it? This is the prologue of my newest story. Did you like it? Tell me by leaving a review! <strong>


End file.
